When it Rains
by snowdragonct
Summary: A short sequel to "Taking Point in the Rain" and "A Romantic Walk in the Rain," in which the other pilots get an inkling of the potential that lies in a rainy day.


Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: yaoi, swearing, hints of lime

Pairings: 1X2

A/N: Apologies to Dalcora; I really tried for a lemon, but it seemed forced. So I hadda stick with the lime tone of the two previous one-shots. And to anyone who reads, I'm so sorry for my long lapse in updates. My personal life is a disaster, and I wasted much time and energy trying to fix an un-fixable marriage. I will waste even more time as I work on ridding myself of the jerk. But I WILL get back to regular updates as soon as I can recoup my energy and creative spirit. It will come back, with time. Thanks for your patience.

WHEN IT RAINS...

"What _is _that ghastly noise?" Wufei demanded, stalking into the kitchen, where Quatre was just finishing wrapping a bandage around Trowa's wrist.

"Noise?" Quatre asked with a frown.

"I just came in from working on Nataku, washed up and went to lie down—and there's an ungodly racket coming from the other end of the hall. Banging, swearing—. What the fuck are Yuy and Maxwell doing? Moving furniture? It sounds like it...the scraping of bed legs against the floor...grunting and groaning..." He shook his head. "Either they're moving furniture, or they're fighting."

"I don't know," Quatre said with a blink. "We got in about ten minutes ago, and I needed ice for Trowa's wrist, so we've been here in the kitchen."

Just then Duo staggered into the room, shirtless, wearing sweatpants that hung rather low on his hips, and his hair an absolutely disheveled mess. His torso was shining with sweat, and his skin was flushed and rosy. "Any o.j.?" he asked, shambling past the three gawking boys and going to the refrigerator.

"Yes," Quatre replied automatically. "I just stocked up."

Duo grabbed one of the containers, popping open the top and downing a goodly portion of the contents in a few deep gulps. He gave a huge sigh, burped, and saluted with the bottle, taking it with him towards the door.

"Jesus, what happened to your back?" Trowa asked, his eyes drawn to the livid scrapes.

"Aw, when 'Ro and I blew up the base, I kinda took a tumble on the concrete. Just surface abrasions. 'Ro looked it over real well." He gave a lopsided grin. "_Real _well."

"Shouldn't it be bandaged?" Wufei asked, frowning.

"Later. Right now I think it needs to breathe," shrugged the Deathscythe pilot. "So long guys—."

"Wait!" Quatre snapped, looking suspiciously at the braided boy, his unkempt hair, and the faint red handprints low on his waist. "Uh, what are you and Heero doing?"

Duo smirked, his gaze dropping to the floor. "At the moment? He's waiting for me to bring the o.j. up—we both need a bit of rehydration."

Wufei snorted, gesturing to the window and the steady grey wall of rain outside it. "I'd think you got enough of that hiking through the downpour."

"That little sprinkle?" Duo scoffed. "Naw. It's a pretty summer rain, 'Fei-fei. Perfect for a nice, romantic walk." His smile grew mysterious, and he headed out the door.

Quatre caught up to him at the foot of the stairs. "Duo—wait! Do you mean—? Did you and Heero—? Are you two—?"

Duo paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Um—yes, yes, and, well, _yes_." He winked slyly. "Told you reading those romance novels would pay off, didn't I?" He skipped up the stairs, humming contentedly.

Quatre gawked for a moment, and then turned towards the kitchen with a pensive look. "Hey, Trowa?" he asked, walking back into the room. "Want to go for a walk in the rain?"

_As they say, 'when it rains...it pours.'_

Meanwhile, Duo burst back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and passing the orange juice carton to a flushed and disheveled Heero, who was lying back against the pillows on his bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Duo plunked himself down on the edge of the mattress, smiling wickedly as he watched Heero drink.

_Could swallowing possibly look any more erotic? Not likely._

"Now, where were we?" he asked, as Heero set the nearly-empty container of juice aside.

"I believe you were about to return the favor by checking me for injuries as—thoroughly—as I checked you," smirked his partner.

"Oh, it'll be my _pleasure_," Duo assured him, kicking off his sweats and picking up right where they'd left off—enjoying the hell out of a lovely, rainy day.


End file.
